<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>promise by LaryssaD17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756086">promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17'>LaryssaD17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You can fly even higher [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have practice”, he says, with the deep sleepy voice that makes him sound one hundred times sexier than he already is.</p>
<p>“Just five more minutes with me”, you answer, sleepy and still holding onto him as your life depends on it.</p>
<p>“I’ll be late”.</p>
<p>“You’re warm, Wakatoshi”, you mumble on his chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You can fly even higher [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language and this may contain errors. Also Ushijima is like too quiet and stoic for my liking, but I have to admit that his parents did a good job making him. That's all. Thanks for listening to my Ted Talk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A horribly loud and annoying sound woke you up. It took you a few seconds to understand that it was the damn alarm and you didn’t like the idea of getting up a single bit. You were tired after an awful day at work, so you thought that five more minutes of sleep wasn’t going to make a difference in your morning routine. At least not if you were close to him.</p>
<p>Without opening your eyes, you turned around searching for the warm body that you know is next to you. When you find him, you snuggle on his side, holding his arm. The alarm sounds a few more seconds until he moves a little to turn it off. Then silence returns.</p>
<p>You were about to fall asleep again when you feel him moving again, but this time, it was to get out of bed.</p>
<p>Faster than Hinata in the court, you moved closer to him, until your leg was over him and your arm was around his stomach. He stopped moving and sighed frustrated while you wanted to laugh.</p>
<p>He is quite used to this behavior from you at this rate.</p>
<p>“I have practice”, he says, with the deep sleepy voice that makes him sound one hundred times sexier than he already is.</p>
<p>“Just five more minutes with me”, you answer, sleepy and still holding onto him as your life depends on it.</p>
<p>“I’ll be late”.</p>
<p>“You’re warm, Wakatoshi”, you mumble on his chest.</p>
<p>You can’t see him, but you know he has an expressionless face like always and that he is not enjoying a single bit of this…at all.</p>
<p>“I’ll be here when you return from work in the afternoon”, you groan.</p>
<p>“What’s your point?”</p>
<p>“You can hug me as much as you want then”, he answers, just when he moves his left hand to rub your back. He wasn’t very affectionate in general, but he knew how you worked…most of the time.</p>
<p>He was right of course. He always came back before you arrived from work and you could cuddle with him on the couch, but you wanted to sleep a little bit more beside him now.</p>
<p>“You promise me that if I let you go now, you’ll let me hug you in the afternoon all I want?”, you open an eye and move your head a little to look at him. He in exchange looks down at you.</p>
<p>“I promise”, he answers, in the same tone as always.</p>
<p>“Okay”, you say, grinning like an idiot, before you move again, but this time to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Have a good practice”, and with that, you turn around, to your side of the bed, to see if you can sleep for a few minutes.</p>
<p>Wakatoshi doesn’t say anything for a few seconds until you feel him move to lean over you a little.</p>
<p>He plants a kiss on your cheek without saying anything and gets out of bed. After that, you don’t sleep but you have a smile on your face the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>